


Shake It

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, Girl Baekhyun, Girl Joonmyun, Girl Kyungsoo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The leader of the sexy dance cover group, shakes the interest of the head of the agency, the youngest in the group, shakes a poor fan boy’s heart, and the both of them inspire a fan girl to be confident like them and she meets a dance coach to teach her right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1226778/

“Ready?”

“I was born ready.”

“Come on, break a leg.”

Baekhyun smirks as she drops her coat down while standing up from the seat on the backstage. It’s another day of fan event where she could shake all the boys’ heart (and dick) with just a little move of her booty.

Being in a dance cover group with her closest friend Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun almost as famous as the idols out there. She might not be an idol herself and she might not have the agency behind her, but dancing has been one of her passion in life.

‘BaekSoo’; that’s how they call their group. Baekhyun is the leader of the group as she is the oldest, while Kyungsoo is the youngest. Together, they make the perfection of sexy dance and so many boys have gathered to watch them doing this fan event.

“Let’s go, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo calls softly.

The both of them are wearing their stage outfit, the one that Kyungsoo designed herself a few months ago. It screams ‘sexy’ and ‘seducing’, because with a red push up bra under the white thin crop tee and very short pants almost resembling a panty, cheers of boys are heard once they get on the stage.

“Hello, we are BaekSoo.” They greet with their voice, once again erupting a loud cheers from hormonal boys.

“Hey, I’m Baekhyun.” She greets with a wink, bowing with sexiness in her gesture. She is in charge of sexy role because her body wave is to die for and her curves are perfect. She could make a boy wets his pants just with her breathing sounds.

Kyungsoo bows down lowly, purposely showing the cleavage of her breasts while acting cute. She is in the charge of innocent sexy. Her body is plump and her skin is white. She keeps acting as if she is innocent while she all spreads her legs wide when she dances.

“I’m Kyungsoo. Thanks for coming today and hope you will enjoy our performance.”

They stand by on their respective position, showing their back to the audiences. The shorts they wear show the bottom swell of their ass and oh, all the boys are groaning in delight.

The music starts and they shake their butt repeatedly, making Kyungsoo chuckles silently. That girl is pretending to be all innocent. Baekhyun rolls her eyes before she then starts dancing first, doing body waves. The loose crop tee is moving under her movement, showing the glimmer of her belly while she dances.

Kyungsoo then joins her and they dance on the stage, all shaking their boobs and ass. It’s kind of funny sometimes when they think back. They were once close friends during high school and they developed the same hobby to dance. Their dance genre varied from innocent, to manly, before finally they settled on their sexy image.

Baekhyun came up with the idea of forming a duo group of dance cover before finally on one day, Kyungsoo uploaded their dance video to Youtube and boom! They had so many viewers of their channel. They think all the viewers are just enjoying their body, but hell, they get money from doing the fan event so why not?

The boys cheer up when Baekhyun gets onto the stage floor to do a dry humping to the ground with her breasts. The audiences go wild (and she swears she can see one boy faints at the back) and even wilder when Kyungsoo joins down to spread her legs wide and trails her pretty fingers along her inner thighs.

They both stand up when the music peaks up the beats and face each other. Kyungsoo snorts softly and Baekhyun shrugs while they shake their breasts repeatedly against each other, rubbing their chest together. Most of the boys cheer up for more (damn you all) and their next dance move is to wrap one another’s waist while they do body waves against each other.

During the rehearsal, they couldn’t stop laughing over the dance moves and they cursed their dance coach for coming up with this.

The song is coming to an end and so does their breasts shaking, before finally they separate away (not before Baekhyun purposely plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek) and they do the last pose of sitting down on the stage.

The audiences cheer up as the first song is over. Baekhyun pants while smiling to the audiences and Kyungsoo helps her up. They lift the crop tee up, out of their head when the second song starts. The crowd goes wild when they are left in their bra and panty-like shorts.

If they think the first performance is sexy, then they would never expect the second stage.

Kyungsoo goes to the front of the stage and she dances with all her might, kicking the air and shrugging her long hair away. Baekhyun waits until her turn on the back, watching the younger girl goes all innocent and sexy (pfft, as if doing a gesture of touching herself is innocent). She can see that all the audiences’ eyes are trained on Kyungsoo’s exposed breasts, as that girl has the biggest breasts that Baekhyun has ever seen in her whole life.

Baekhyun slaps Kyungsoo’s ass when she slips to the back and they change their turn. As she goes to the front, Baekhyun makes a sensual face while cupping her bra. She bites on her lower lip to add more sexiness and oh, doesn’t the crowd faint at that. Her hips do some thrusts and she spins on her heels, shaking her booty and even slapping her own ass.

Kyungsoo comes to join her back on the stage as they dance the last move of the day, where the main point is for them to feel each other up. Kyungsoo touches Baekhyun on her breast, while Baekhyun gropes onto the younger girl’s ass. It’s like they are doing some kind of porn on the stage.

The music ends with them bend over, showing their ass to the audiences. They greet them once again before climbing down the stage, but not before throwing some winks and blowing kisses.

“Oh goodness, they are so riled up. I saw some boys with hard on.” Baekhyun laughs while they pant, wiping their sweat away.

Kyungsoo throws her head back as she laughs. They sit into their resting room, chugging down water to replenish themselves. Someone gets into the room and claps his hands.

“Amazing performance. As expected from my two girls.”

Kyungsoo lifts her thumb up while Baekhyun goes to the man. She pecks his cheek. “It’s all thanks to you and your dirty brain, Yixing. You should apply to be a director of porn movies.”

Yixing shrugs. “Nah. I’m content with being your dance coach. You girls shake your booty right. I’m so proud of you. Oh and by the way, I got a call from Park Agency and great news, girls, because you two are offered a contract!”

“What?” Kyungsoo shrieks, putting on her shirt. “Oh my God. You are lying!”

“No! Fuck, Kyungsoo, I won’t lie about something like this!” Yixing rolls his eyes. “So, there is a talk of an offer for you two of an agency and –”

“What agency did you say before?” Baekhyun cuts him.

“Park Agency.”

“Fuck. That’s like… one big agency. Is this for real?”

“Yes! I can’t believe it myself, but as your coach and indirect manager, I suggest that you accept this. It’s once in a lifetime offer! There will be a meeting next week, so get yourself ready.”

“Oh my goodness. This must be a dream. Kyungsoo, slap me.”

Baekhyun gets a slap on her cheek and she grunts. “Not that hard! It hurts!”

“Well, you ask for one so I give you one.” Kyungsoo smirks to her. Baekhyun huffs and goes to slap her ass.

“You girls rest for a moment, while I go hunt for someone out there.” Yixing mutters, making his way to the door.

“Ayy, finding a girl?” They tease the coach.

“Yeah! Nice booty, nice chest! Better than you two!” Yixing calls, closing the door behind his back.

“What? No way!” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes before she goes to sit back on the chair. “By the way, Baek. I saw that boy again.”

“You did? That hardcore fan of yours?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Yeah. He had, like, that dreamy stare in his eyes when I shook in front of him. He is so handsome, too. I wouldn’t mind to be wrecked by him.” Kyungsoo mutters, licking her lips.

“Sure, sure. I hope you can meet him.”

“Should I go find him right now? Who knows he is still here?” Kyungsoo stands up, reaching for her jacket.

Baekhyun laughs. “Go try, Juliette. Find your Romeo.”

Kyungsoo ruffles the other girl’s hair before moving away. “Aish, this kid.” Baekhyun grunts, watching Kyungsoo walking out of the room with a teasing smile.

 

 

***

 

 

Yixing glances to left and right, searching for the girl he had seen before. She was the only girl in the whole audiences so it was kind of easy to recognize her. It was even more helping as she was wearing an, what, old fashioned outfit? Yes, kind of. The girl was wearing some kind of glasses and she had her hair braided into two.

He hisses as he couldn’t find her. He loses his gold chance. Damn it. He wants her. That girl is beautiful despite her wearing her grandma’s blouse and long skirt. She has no plump chest and she is short, but she is breathtaking.

Yixing spins on his heels and makes his way back, only to bump onto someone and cause the person to yelp.

“I’m sorry! Are you alright, Miss?” Yixing stares at the girl sprawled on the ground and he blinks his eyes in surprise.

This is the girl he has been looking for!

“I-I’m alright. I’m sorry for bumping onto you.” The girl mutters, pushing her glasses up her nose. Yixing crouches down in front of her and he feels how she is his dream girl. Okay, he has to get her.

“You were in the audiences, weren’t you?”

The girl blushes and she glances away. “I-I don’t understand?” She squeaks and Yixing chuckles. She is cute, oh God.

“I saw you watching BaekSoo performed in awe. Are you their fans? Because I can help you meet them if you want to?”

She looks up to him, her round eyes blinking behind her glasses. “I-I am?” She answers and the tone ends up questioning.

Yixing chuckles. “I’m Yixing and I’m their dance coach. What’s your name?”

“J-Joonmyeon.” The girl whispers and Yixing helps her up to stand back. She is short and cute and small, almost like a bunny.

“Do you want to meet them? I can bring you to their room?”

“C-Can I really meet them? I mean… they are so f-famous.” She whispers lowly, gripping onto her blouse. Yixing holds back a coo at how adorable she looks.

“It’s okay. I’m their coach slash manager. Come on.”

Yixing leads the girl to the back room. “How come you are being their fan girl?”

The girl, Joonmyeon, pushes her glasses up nervously. “I was… their senior in high school. They didn’t know me but I knew them. They were already so popular back then and I admired them. They are pretty and brave and friendly. I just… I adore them so much.”

Yixing stares at the girl. “You are pretty, too, you know.”

Joonmyeon’s head snaps up. “N-No! I wouldn’t dare to call myself p-pretty! I’m ugly!”

“Hey,” Yixing holds onto her shoulder, “no girl is ugly. Everyone is pretty. The only difference is how they look at their own self.”

Joonmyeon clamps her mouth shut and she nods her head. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry? But hey, tell me more about what you like from my girls?”

Joonmyeon smiles slightly and that’s the prettiest smile Yixing has ever seen. “Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were so kind towards everyone. They were fun and friendly. They once helped me and I really liked them. I still do. I want… I want to be like them; pretty, brave, and kind.”

Yixing hums. “Do you like to dance?”

“Eh? No! I just like to watch them dance! I c-can’t dance for my own good!” Joonmyeon waves her hands to emphasize her point.

“You should try dancing too, you know. How about I help you learn how to dance? I have a dance instructor certificate for this.”

“Woah, you must be very good in dancing.” Joonmyeon looks up to him in awe. Her eyes shine brightly and Yixing feels like he has finally found the girl he wants to marry. Like… she is too beautiful.

“Kind of. How about it? I can help you learn to dance. I have my own studio in my apartment.”

“I-Is that okay? I can’t pay you too much, I d-don’t have that much money.” Joonmyeon pushes her glasses up.

Yixing reaches over to pat her head, relishing on the softness of her hair.

“You don’t have to pay me! I would love to teach you! It’s free. Don’t worry.”

“T-Thank you!” Joonmyeon bows down, bumping her head to his chest. Yixing watches in amusement as the girl massages her temple.

“Give me your number so I could text you my address?”

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo slips out to the event stage, finding the whole audiences are gone. She sighs. It’s not her lucky day. Damn it, she should have come out faster!

With grumbles leaving her mouth, she makes her way back to the building, yet she stops by the restroom for a while. Right before she gets into the women’s restroom, she sees someone walks out of the men’s restroom and Kyungsoo thinks this is indeed her lucky day.

She pushes the person back into the men’s restroom, ignoring the sudden surprised gasp from the person. There’s no one else in the restroom and Kyungsoo grins to herself. Smooth.

She has the person backed against the closed restroom door. It’s that boy again. Her hardcore fan boy. And the boy is blushing now upon realizing who the girl is.

“What’s your name, boy?” Kyungsoo asks, trailing her fingers along his jaw.

“W-What?” The boy chokes, pupils glancing away nervously. Kyungsoo presses her chest forward against his, listening to his sharp intake of breathe when she does so. Oh, it’s going to be very interesting.

“I ask for your name, cutie. Won’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo pouts her lips. The boy is shaking under her touch and she is enjoying this a bit too much.

“K-Kim J-Jongin.”

“Jongin, eh? I like your name.” Kyungsoo traps her bottom lip in between her teeth while she winks to the boy.

“T-T-Thank you!”

“Now, Jongin… I have seen you on all of my events and I wonder, are you another fan boy of mine? Or do you like Baekhyun?”

“No! I-I only like you, Kyungsoo!” The boy answers almost immediately, blushing down to his neck. Kyungsoo giggles softly. “Good to hear that, Jongin. I would be very sad if you like Baekhyun more.”

“I-I like you, Kyungsoo! S-So much!”

“Aww, I like you, too, cutie.” Kyungsoo purrs, rubbing her palms on the boy’s sturdy chest and feeling his quick heartbeats under her palm. He is too cute. And handsome. And sexy, too.

“Jongin, I’m wondering whether you would be my one and only audience?” She drags her hand down to his waist to squeeze the flesh. The boy shivers under her.

“M-Me? A-Audience?” 

“Mmh. Whenever I have a dance practice, no one could tell me how good or bad I do. If you are my fan, you would help me, won’t you?”

“W-When? W-Where?” He chokes on his breathe.

“Sweet! Can you give me your numbers so I could tell you the dance studio’s address? Do you have any plan next Tuesday, Jongin? Can you help me by being my audience?”

“N-No, I w-will do anything to h-help you, K-Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, Jongin, thank you.” Kyungsoo whispers out, reaching a hand down to tentatively brush against the boy’s crotch. Oh, it’s hard.

Kyungsoo gives him her phone and the boy’s trembling fingers type in his numbers into the device. She pats her jaw and goes as much as hugging him.

“I will call you soon, Jongin. Thank you and see you.” Kyungsoo winks to him while walking out of the restroom with her ass swaying to left and right. When she hears the faint sound of something dropping down, she guesses that the boy could be losing his consciousness. It makes her giggles.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun looks around while she, Kyungsoo, and Yixing wait in the big office room. They are having a meeting in the Park Agency and she can’t even close her mouth by the display of expensive things in the office.

“Are you sure we get the right place?” She asks, nudging Yixing on his ribs.

“Of course! Don’t you ever doubt me!”

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if we get to the wrong place considering that you are glued to your phone for most of the times!”

Yixing shrugs. “I can differentiate between work and romance.”

“Oh, already romance?” Baekhyun teases yet she stops when the door is opened and comes in a tall and broad man in a suit. She feels her breathe is stuck in her lungs at the look of the man. He is tall and handsome and attractive and very… well endowed, by the look of his crotch.

“I apologize for the wait. My name is Park Chanyeol and I’m the head of Park Agency. Nice to meet you.”

Yixing grabs the offered handshake and bows to the man. “My name is Zhang Yixing and I’m BaekSoo’s manager. This is Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo shakes the man’s hand, muttering, “Hello, my name is Kyungsoo,” while Baekhyun locks her eyes on the man.

When she slips her hand into the man’s bigger one, she gets a teasing squeeze and she squeezes his hand back. “I’m Baekhyun.” She mutters softly. The man’s eyes are trained onto her and those eyes speak so many things.

Both Yixing and the man speak about business and the offer for agency. Kyungsoo is listening in full attention while Baekhyun is doing it half heartedly. She is too focused on the way the man’s veins protrude under his skin, on how the man’s arms are buff and muscled, and also the sharp jaw of the man that she would like to kiss.

“It’s going smooth and nice. I think this could be finalize soon right after the papers are ready.” The man says, clicking onto his pen. Yixing nods and thanks the man repeatedly.

“Oh.” The man calls when they get ready to leave. They stare at him as he asks, “Which one is the leader of BaekSoo?” 

Baekhyun holds back a smirk. “Me. I’m the leader.” She answers almost too enthusiastically. Kyungsoo gives him a side view while Yixing furrows his eyebrows.

“Can I have a private talk with you then?” The man asks, his eyes staring straight into Baekhyun’s soul.

“Sure. Gladly.” Baekhyun answers, licking her lips.

The door is closed as a confused Yixing and a suspicious Kyungsoo leave the room after Baekhyun tells them to leave without her and she could get back home on her own.

It’s only the two of them left inside the office and Baekhyun waits quietly for the man’s next move.

The man walks back to his wide glass desk and he sits down on his leather chair.

“Baekhyun, isn’t it?” He asks, giving her a look that shows how much he wants her. 

Baekhyun smacks her lips. “The one and only.”

The man’s lips curl up into a smirk. “I like your confidence.”

“I heard that a lot.” Baekhyun crosses her arms under her chest. The man’s eyes are trained on her up and down, before they settle back to stare into her eyes.

“I have seen so many of your dance videos but I would like to see a live performance. Do you mind giving me one?”

Baekhyun fakes a hum as she walks closer to the man. She sits on the edge of the desk, right in front of the man. The man leans back against his leather chair.

“You want me to give you a private show, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun leans closer, giving a perfect sight of her low cut shirt.

 

 


	2. [CB] Show, Show, Show

“I have seen so many of your dance videos but I would like to see a live performance. Do you mind giving me one?”

Baekhyun fakes a hum as she walks closer to the man. She sits on the edge of the desk, right in front of the man. The man leans back against his leather chair.

“You want me to give you a private show, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun leans closer, giving a perfect sight of her low cut shirt.

There’s a hand tracing along her naked thigh. The man stares up at her with a lazy look in his eyes. “Go ahead.” His lips pull into a teasing smirk.

Baekhyun licks her bottom lip. “With pleasure.”

The man leans back again, letting her slips away. Baekhyun goes to the door, locking it with a click, before she goes to stand in the middle of the room. Mr. Park’s eyes are locked onto her every movement and with that, Baekhyun starts doing a dance without any music. 

She runs her hands along her chest, purposely being a tease because she knows that everyone likes it when she touches herself. Her fingers dance along her thighs as she swings her hips from side to side. It’s supposed to be a secret dance movement that has yet to be filmed, but she is spoiling the man for being the first to watch her. Not even Kyungsoo or Yixing have seen this.

Her thin crop t-shirt is barely covering anything and she is aware of how people can see her red bra though the see-through fabric. The t-shirt swings when she makes a body wave, her tummy is revealed slightly.

Baekhyun walks closer to the man while doing her dance, her heels clicking against the floor. When she is close enough, she spins around and shakes her ass right in front of the man’s face. Baekhyun smiles to himself, feeling a bit like a tease and at the same time like an idiot for dancing without any music, but who cares?

She is startled when a hand touches her ass, groping onto it. Biting her lip at the touch, Baekhyun hums softly. She is wearing a short skirt and it’s very easy for the man to just slip his hand under the fabric but he keeps his hand there.

Baekhyun spins around, getting back to sit on the edge of the desk while panting.

“How was the show, Mr. Park?” She asks, grinning cutely. The man chuckles, giving her a smirk. She waits for his answer silently, panting to calm her erratic heart. She wants him, oh gosh. He is so fucking hot and she bets his cock is huge. 

He rises up from his seat, standing so close to her, and trapping her on his desk.

“I like it a lot.” He whispers, voice so low and fuck, Baekhyun feels so wet in between her legs.

“Mmh. What should I do next?” She purrs, lifting an arm to tug onto the man’s tie. Mr. Park laughs, leaning closer and lower to her.

“I’m going to show you. Would you like that?” His breathing hits the side of her lips. Baekhyun bites her lip. “Definitely.”

Mr. Park dips down to kiss her, rough and fast. Baekhyun moans into his mouth, wrapping her two arms around his neck to pull him down. She loves his lips. He has such a pair of plump lips that is so sexy and delicious and just so damn perfect. Baekhyun lets out a moan when he licks on her lip.

“Mr. Park,” she whispers, gazing up at him with her lustful eyes. The man whispers, “Call me Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Okay. Chanyeol.” She squeezes his neck teasingly. His smirk is enough to tell her that he wants to screw her as much as she wants to be screwed by him.

A hand moves on her thigh and Baekhyun whimpers, parting her legs wide. The rough and warm fingers grip onto the flesh, as if playing on a piano, before slowly slipping under the fabric of her skirt. Baekhyun locks her eyes with his.

When his fingers touch the damp fabric of her g-string, she lets out a moan. “Naughty.” Chanyeol whispers, smirking. Baekhyun lets out a soft sound, feeling his finger rubs on her.

He pushes the string aside and presses one finger on her wet folds, making her keens in pleasure. Baekhyun moves her hips down, wanting the digit into her so damn much. Chanyeol kisses her again, tangling their tongues together while slipping a finger in. Baekhyun moans into his mouth, her fingers pulling onto his locks.

“Ah, yes,” she whimpers, feeling another digit gets into her core. His fingers are so thick and long, they tease her inner walls and easily find her g-spot in a record time.

Baekhyun trembles, parting her legs wider as his hand thrusts into her steadily, making slick sounds. Chanyeol nips on her neck, muttering about how she is such a good girl, taking his fingers in. His low voice is so arousing and Baekhyun finds herself shaking in pleasure.

Unexpectedly, he pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun whines in disappointment, yet her voice cracks in a scream when he goes down to kneel and pulls her hips more towards the edge of the desk. Her g-string is stuck aside and Chanyeol dips forward to lick her wet juice. Baekhyun cries out, flailing to find a grip as his lips suck on her clit.

“Y-Yes, yes, more!” She moans out, finding purchase on the edge of the desk. It feels so good, so fucking good. His tongue is teasing along her folds split up to her clit, tickling so gently.

Baekhyun reaches to pull her crop t-shirt over her head and starts massaging her own boobs, crying out in pleasure. She wants to come. She is already so damn close.

“C-Chanyeol, uuuh, ngh, so close…”

He hums against her core, his thumbs rubbing her inner thighs as if to assure her that she could come. Baekhyun arches her back off of the desk, coming in a gush of juice into his awaiting mouth.

Chanyeol licks her clean, even as far as sucking a big bold mark on her thigh, before he stands back to his feet. He finds her almost naked and sprawled open willingly for him. He chuckles, groping onto her boobs through her bra. Baekhyun moans out weakly, feeling weak yet wanting for more.

“What does my baby want, hm?” He asks, slowly pulling the straps of her bra down to her arms. He reaches to her back to unclasp the bra, throwing it back until it hangs onto his leather seat. Baekhyun squirms under his stare, feeling so naked and exposed.

“I- I want your cock.” She whispers, biting her lip. Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle darkly. “Oh, you are going to get it, baby. I will give it to you.”

He dips down, mouth parted. He traps her boob into his mouth, sucking it forcefully that it makes Baekhyun screams out in pleasure. Chanyeol gropes onto the other one, rubbing the perked nipple with his thumb, while his tongue licks her boob thoroughly. Baekhyun’s body trembles under his ministration.

“Nnggh,” she whimpers, jutting her chest up to offer more to him. Chanyeol rises up, cupping her breasts with his two palms and groping them roughly. Baekhyun squirms, gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Look at you. So hungry for more, huh.” He says, chuckling. Baekhyun nods, moaning when his fingers pinch her nipples. “Please.”

Chanyeol releases her boobs, reaching to shrug his suit off. He goes to undo his belt and unbuckle his pants. Baekhyun stares straight onto his crotch, waiting until her treat is revealed. When he drags his boxers down, a long cock springs out and oh, does she moan at that.

“P-Please.” She whispers, parting her legs wide. Baekhee sees him locking his eyes on her wet folds and she lifts a hand up to her mouth, licking her palm before she moves it back down. She rubs onto her clit and she sighs in delight, pleasuring herself. Her eyes stare straight into his and she can see his resolve breaking.

Chanyeol rummages into the drawer of his desk. He pulls a strip of condom, ripping it open, before slipping it on his cock. Baekhyun bites on her lip in excitement. She lifts her legs to the desk and hears her heels are clicking against it.

The man pumps his erection while his eyes are locked with hers. Baekhyun moans when the tip of his cock presses against her opening. With their eyes still lock together, Chanyeol pushes in and she gasps at the intrusion. He is so huge. The real size doesn’t even compare to how it looks to bare eyes.

Chanyeol plants his palms against the desk, stilling at the tightness wrapped around his cock. Baekhyun pants softly, enjoying the twitching of cock inside of her whenever her inner walls contract and give it a massage.

“You feel so fucking good inside.” Chanyeol whispers, leaning down to kiss her neck. Baekhyun throws her head back, humming in delight. She bucks her hips up, moaning right into his ear to rile him up. It works though, because Chanyeol is groaning against her boob and then he starts thrusting.

His movement is slow and short, but precise. His cock is so deep, digging into her and rubbing against her g-spot on each push and pull. Baekhyun cries out in pleasure, eyes falling shut.

Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly, rocking into her and watching her pink folds wrap around his cock so tightly. He gazes up, staring at her boobs jiggling lazily caused by his every movement. He reaches a hand and gropes on, using it as leverage when he fastens his speed.

Baekhyun gasps at the sudden change of pace, moaning and drooling. She looks so perfectly wrecked, accepting his every move and offering him her everything. This is the best sex she had ever done.

However, Chanyeol pulls out when she feels her orgasm is nearing. With a look of question, she stares up at him. The only answer she gets is a chuckle, before he spins her around, making her gets onto her hands and knees on top of the desk. Baekhyun pants, glancing back through her shoulder.

Chanyeol is staring at her round ass, lifting a palm and then slapping it. Baekhyun keens in pleasure, moaning submissively. He chuckles at her reaction and lands another slap. She cries out, jutting her ass more for another.

“You are such a bitch.” He laughs, circling an arm around her waist and helping her to get down from the desk. 

He goes to sit on the leather seat and he pulls her into his lap. Baekhyun grabs a hold of his cock, slowly sitting down on it and moaning as it is finally back inside of her.

She rides his cock, moving up and down while gripping onto the desk in front of her. Chanyeol drags his mouth along her shoulder, hugging her waist, and thrusting up into her. His teeth dig into her neck, marking her.

Baekhyun pants heavily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth while she fucks herself on his cock. Chanyeol moves his hands up, groping her breasts again roughly, and helping her moves up and down.

“S-So good! So good— ah! Ahh! Chanyeol, unghh!!” She whimpers, riding like a cow girl.

Chanyeol chuckles on the back of her head. “Good girl. Keep it up, baby.”

He moves one hand down, rubbing onto her swollen clit to fasten her orgasm. Baekhyun’s voice cracks and she comes onto his cock, spilling wet and slick. She slumps back against his chest, gasping for breath.

Chanyeol’s hands massage her sides. “Help me with my release, baby?”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open and she lifts herself off of his still hard cock. She kneels down, grinning up at him. Chanyeol sits back onto the seat, enjoying the image. She pulls onto the condom, taking it off, before she goes to envelop his cock with her mouth. He groans, fingers coming up to grip onto her locks.

“So fucking good, baby.” He says through gritted teeth, watching her lips wrap around his cock like a popsicle. She hums, pulling away to give a long lick from his shaft to his tip. She even puts his balls into her mouth, slurping greedily. Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly. This little tease.

When she puts his cock back into her mouth, Chanyeol immediately thrusts in. She chokes in surprise, before she regains herself back and she starts relaxing her throat, letting him fucks her mouth. 

“Fuck, baby. You are amazing.” Chanyeol holds onto the back of her head, grunting at the pleasure. Baekhyun closes her eyes, moaning around his cock.

He pulls out when he is so close. Baekhyun’s eyes snap open and she finds him jacking off in front of her mouth. She parts her lips, waiting impatiently. When the first spurt comes, it lands right into her mouth. Chanyeol groans, coming in another wave and it lands a bit to her cheek. Baekhyun closes her eyes, humming in delight.

“Look at you. So fucking pretty with my cum on your face, baby.”

Her mouth is red and smeared with the cum. She licks her lips clean, even goes to suck the dripping come on the tip of his cock. Chanyeol groans, pushing her away because he is still so sensitive. Baekhyun giggles, wiping her mouth with her hand.

“So…” Baekhyun starts, looking up at him. Chanyeol gazes down at her, already calm from his orgasm. 

“Yes?”

“What’s now?” She asks, tilting her head aside. So much for acting innocent after getting wrecked so good.

Chanyeol laughs at her. He pulls her up from the floor, letting her settles on his lap. He runs his hands over her face, cleaning the cum and sweat away.

“Well, for the first,” he says, caressing her head, “you could get dressed so I won’t get another boner.”

Baekhyun giggles and nods, putting back her bra and t-shirt. She helps him zipping his pants up, smirking. Chanyeol pecks her mouth.

“And the next?”

“Hm, the next is,” Chanyeol pulls her back down into his lap again, “you can give me your number?”

Baekhyun laughs at that, pecking his cheek. “Okay. Are you going to take me out for a date?”

Chanyeol smiles, shrugging. “Sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my perv mind₍₍ (ง Ŏ౪Ŏ)ว ⁾⁾ Hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. [KS] Bad Boy Gets Punishment

As Tuesday comes, Kyungsoo starts doing warm up moves in the dance studio. Baekhyun is out on a date with someone and she is not going to tell yet. Stinky.

It’s almost ten, meaning that her hardcore fanboy is going to arrive at anytime soon. Kyungsoo smirks to herself, checking onto her outfit to make sure that she looks good.

There is a soft and hesitant knock on the door and she glances through the reflection on the mirror. “Come in!”

The door is pushed open and the fanboy, Jongin, comes with nervous face. Kyungsoo grins.

“Jongin! You come!” She goes to welcome him, hugging him around his middle. She can feel his body shaking under her touch. “Y-Y-Yes!” He squeaks.

Kyungsoo giggles, secretly locking the door, before she pulls him to sit on the only chair she has placed in the middle of the practice room.

“Did you get any problem to get here?”

“N-No!” Jongin shakes his head, his hands gripping onto his knees politely. Kyungsoo coos. “Why are you so cute, Jongin?”

He shakes his head again, blushing red. Kyungsoo giggles. Oh, this is going to be fun.

“Anyway, I have to practice a new choreography. This is what I made up for myself so will you tell me when it’s good or not?” She tilts her head, her loose braid falling from the top of her shoulder. She can see the shaking surrounding the boy while he struggles to come up with an answer. “Y-Y-Yes!”

“Sweet! So, you sit here while I start the music. Keep your eyes on me, okay?”

When Jongin nods his head eagerly, Kyungsoo winks at him and she starts the music immediately. Standing right in the middle of the room and not too far away from where Jongin is seated, Kyungsoo starts flicking her fingers along the beat. She steals some glances at the boy who is staring at her in awe

Then the slow pace stops and Kyungsoo starts the same sexy dance routing, rolling her hips and doing body waves. Poor Jongin because he is choking so much and lucky Jongin because he is the only fanboy who gets to feel this special treatment.

Kyungsoo dances as if she is performing and the reflection on the mirror shows how good she is. She knows that she is a good dancer and that she is using her innocent look to create a different vibe but that is her charm.

“Was it good?” She asks, panting when the music finishes. Her sweat is rolling down her skin, making her loose tank top clings to her.

Jongin claps his hands, looking shocked and awed. “Y-You were really good! A-Amazing!”

Kyungsoo laughs, flicking her stray hair away. “Thanks. But I don’t think it’s still good enough.” With that said, she starts another set of songs, dancing for the whole hour until she feels she is drowned in her own sweat. It’s not so different for the fanboy though, because he is sweating a bucket just by watching.

She stops, panting and sitting down onto the wooden floor. “Was there any mistake?”

“N-N-No!” He yelps, shaking his head. Kyungsoo grins, such a cute fanboy. It will be very fun to tease him.

She fakes a sigh. “It’s so hot. I’m all sweaty.” Then she reaches to the hem of her loose tank top to pull it over her head. She can see Jongin’s eyes doubled in shock, mouth hanging open, and face flushed in deep read. Kyungsoo hides back a smirk.

“Say, Jongin,” she scoots close, sitting in front of the embarrassed boy’s legs and propping her chin on his knees. He doesn’t seem to be able to function and gosh, he is so cute.

“How long have you been my fan?” She blinks her eyes up, acting innocent while pressing her bra-clad boobs onto his legs. Jongin stutters, gasping for air. “T-T-Two ye-years!!”

“Mmh,” she hums, “then… how long have you been fantasizing about… me?”

“E-Eh?” Jongin gasps, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes. “Don’t think that I don’t know that gaze. You must have jerked off to me numerous times.” She stares at the stuttering boy.

Jongin gulps. “I-I don’t…”

“Don’t lie. Bad boy gets a punishment.” She whispers lowly, hands coming up to fondle on his crotch. It’s hard, just as she expects, but Jongin is so cute she just can’t help but to tease him more and more.

In a swift move, Kyungsoo goes to unbuckle his jeans and drag the zipper down. Jongin yelps, his hands coming down to stop her but Kyungsoo nuzzles against his boxers and smiles up at him. “It’s so hard.” She purrs. Jongin stutters, he looks on the verge of exploding.

Kyungsoo giggles, pecking his tent and feeling it twitch. Her lithe fingers slip on the waistband, before slowly dragging the fabric down. Long and thick cock almost slaps her face and Kyungsoo looks up at the boy. 

“Still lying to me when you are this hard?” She whispers, taking hold of the cock. Jongin grunts, sniffing when her hands start moving up and down. Kyungsoo smiles, the boy is so innocent and shy and so damn adorable.

“I want to taste you.” She says, opening her mouth to let her tongue sticks out. She licks from the base of his cock up to the tip. She can feel Jongin is trembling under her touch, awkward hands flailing in panic.

“W-What a-are yo-you do-do-doing?!” He cries out in panic, voice hoarse when Kyungsoo pumps him, making precum slides out of the tip. She purrs in happiness, licking the liquid away. Without any response to the question, Kyungsoo goes to swallow him into her mouth, deep into her throat.

Jongin grunts, his hips bucking up in surprise. He pants heavily, crying with tears on his cheeks and his face is as red as a tomato. Kyungsoo hums, sucking him and hollowing her cheeks to give more pleasure.

“K-K-Kyungsoo p-pl-please stoooooppp!” He whimpers, unconsciously thrusting into her mouth. She smiles around his cock. “It’s okay. Let it go, Jongin.”

He stares down at her, looking so wrecked even from the foreplay. He gasps, thighs trembling before he comes into her throat. Kyungsoo coughs and he panics, flailing his arms. “I-I’m so s-s-s-sorry!!!”

Kyungsoo laughs, wiping her lips. “You are so cute.” She rises up from the floor, pulling her hot pants down to her ankles before straddling the panicking boy, only in her bra and panty. Jongin gasps, eyes teary and cheeks in flame. She slips her fingers into his locks, crashing their lips together. It seems like he is an innocent boy who can’t even kiss, but Kyungsoo guides him through it all, biting his lips, sliding their tongues together, moaning softly.

She pulls away, kissing along his jaw. “Do you want my breasts, Jonginnie?”

“Huh?” He blinks. Kyungsoo giggles, pulling away to unclasp her bra and baring her chest open. She can see his eyes close tight and it makes her laugh. She brings his face close to her super huge boobs, letting him feel.

“Do whatever you want, Jongin. Lick me, bite me. It’s your punishment.” She whispers, licking his earlobe. He grunts and shies away, his lips accidentally grace over her nipple. He freezes and his eyes snap open, finding the boobs fantasy of his right in front of his face. He looks up at her and Kyungsoo arches her back, brushing her breast against his cheek.

Jongin hesitantly opens his mouth, giving kitten licks to her nipple. Kyungsoo lets out a moan, grinding her hips down on his cock. Jongin grunts, gasping for breath and opening his mouth wider, sucking on the flesh. Kyungsoo reaches down to grasp his cock, massaging it up and down.

“Mmh, so good, Jongin. More.”

He nods, licking on the flesh and giving her more sucks. Kyungsoo watches him having fun with her breasts and he looks very aroused, according to his thick and twitching cock. When it’s too long, Kyungsoo reaches for his shirt to rip it off of his body. She climbs away from his lap, his mouth following after her breasts. She giggles.

“Lift your hips for me, Jongin.”

He obeys, gulping. Kyungsoo pulls his jeans and boxers down, leaving him naked on the chair. She then slips her panty away, standing naked before him. She spins around, giving her glorious ass to his face, before she sits down on his lap again.

She reaches for his cock, pumping a few times, before nudging the tip against her wet core. She hears Jongin gasps and she slowly sits down on his cock. That feels so fucking good. She hasn’t gotten any good lay for a while.

“A-Argh,” he grunts. Kyungsoo tilts her head aside. “Look at the mirror, Jongin. Look at my boobs jiggling while riding your cock. Look at how your cock is inside of me, spreading me open. You feel so good, Jongin.”

The cock in him twitches and Jongin peeks through her shoulder to the mirror. His face flushes as all she said is true. As Kyungsoo starts moving, fucking herself on his cock, Jongin can see his cock disappears into her wet folds on each drop and her melon huge breasts bounce in every move.

He gasps, eyes locked onto their reflection. “Do you like this, Jongin?” She whispers, grinding down on his cock. He nods obediently. Kyungsoo laughs, throwing her head back to his shoulder and reaching to lock their lips together. Jongin breathes his moans into her mouth, shyly moving his hips to meet her movement. His hands awkwardly come to her waist, holding gently.

Kyungsoo grasps his hands and brings them up to her chest, making him holds onto her boobs. Jongin moans into the kiss, licking her mouth while his hands start groping her breasts.

“Ah, so good, Jongin. Your cock feels so good inside of me.” Kyungsoo moans against his lips, her eyes teary and hooded. She looks completely in pleasure. Jongin cries out, thrusting up into her. 

Eventually, Kyungsoo lifts herself from his cock and it slaps back to his stomach. She kneels down on the floor, holding herself up with her hands and knees. She shakes her ass, “Come here, Jongin.” She winks at him.

The fanboy gasps, spluttering down to kneel behind her. His hands come up to caress her ass, up to her back. Kyungsoo hums, waiting for what he is going to do next.

Jongin whimpers at the softness of her skin, before he settles his eyes on her gaping folds, wet and reddening. He breathes in shakily, his whole body red, and his fingers tremble as they take a hold on her hips. He scoots closer, pressing so close that his cock slips back into her.

Kyungsoo lets out a long moan, feeling him even better and different in this position. He pants heavily, his breathing harsh and loud in the whole room. He tries to glances away from the sight of his cock entering her and pulling out, only to catch the sight of them going on it on the reflection. He bites his lip, eyes locked on the mirror as he thrusts inside.

Her breasts swing openly whenever they move and Jongin gulps, crying at the pleasure of having her folds wrapping so tightly around his cock and getting to watch her pleasured face on the mirror. He huffs for breath, feeling his balls tightening and he is so close to coming.

“U-Uh, c-c-close,” he whispers softly. Kyungsoo rolls her hips back on his cock, before she gently leans away from his cock. Jongin whimpers in disappointment as she settles back on her back. She motions for him to come close and Jongin kneels in between her legs.

“Jack off to me, Jongin. Show me how you usually do it when you are imagining me.”

Jongin’s lips tremble and his hand slowly comes to grab his own cock. He huffs, running his hand up and down so quickly while he locks his eyes on the sight of Kyungsoo who is openly groping her own breast and rubbing her clit. He stutters, gasping at the sight and precum spurts out of the tip, before he lets out a hoarse moan, his come splattering all over Kyungsoo’s stomach and breasts.

She closes her eyes when some spurts to her face, smiling. She picks the cum up with her fingers, licking it clean all the while the shocked and panting Jongin is still staring at her. She pulls him down, kissing him with tongues and all, before Jongin shyly moves his mouth down to suck onto her breasts, groping with his palms, and he licks down to her hips.

He licks her clit with kitten licks, shyly but bold and Kyungsoo hums in delight. He sucks the swollen clit, doing a good job for a first timer. Kyungsoo cries out as she comes into his mouth.

Jongin watches her in shock, tired and not knowing what to do. Kyungsoo smiles and she sits up, sitting on his lap to push his limp cock back into her. Both of them moan in sensitivity but they don’t move. Kyungsoo starts kissing his face, caressing his messy locks.

“So, Jongin. Want to watch me dance again tomorrow?” She purrs.

Jongin flushes in red but he nods his head, before he buries his face into her breasts. Kyungsoo laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my perv mind₍₍ (ง Ŏ౪Ŏ)ว ⁾⁾ Hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. [SL] Dance With Me

After taking his dream girl to meet his two dancer girls, Yixing gets her phone numbers and he sends her off at the entrance. He makes some weird gestures, chanting ‘yes, yes, yes!’ again and again.

It takes him no more than three hours after he drives each girl home and he settles back in his room, taking his phone out and he begins to type a text message to the girl of his dream for a meet up. They exchange some text messages and it makes Yixing giggling like a mad man, thumping his feet up and down on his bed.

The next day is full of cleaning for his whole house, until the clock hits at eleven and the bell is ringing. Yixing drops the cloth and goes to answer the door.

Joonmyeon is standing there, fidgeting on her feet. She looks up, bowing in panic. “H-Hello! I’m sorry for being l-late!”

Yixing laughs. “You are not late. Come in, come in!”

They get inside and he locks his eyes on the girl who is staring around shyly, in awe. He smiles secretly and leads her to the dance studio on the other part of his apartment. Joonmyeon whispers a soft ‘excuse me’ while she steps into the studio. Yixing flicks the light on and she yelps in surprise.

“This is my studio. Are you ready to learn?” He asks, staring at the girl. Joonmyeon fiddles with her fingers, her eyes looking up at him from behind her glasses. “But… I-I don’t have any t-talent.”

Yixing laughs. “It’s okay! You don’t have to worry about anything. We can start from the basic.”

Joonmyeon nods and Yixing makes his way to the corner to start the music. The girl looks shy as she stands in the middle of the room. Yixing smiles and claps his hands. “Now first, can you show me your basic dance? Just a free style, it’s okay.”

She looks hesitating yet Yixing waits patiently. Joonmyeon starts moving her hands up and down, her little feet step left to right. Yixing sighs fondly, she is being too cute. Sure, she dances in the old grandma style but everything she does is so fucking cute. He can’t help himself from falling even more.

“Okay.” Yixing mutters, smiling in amusement at the embarrassed girl. Joonmyeon lets out a small whimper and she bends her head down. Looking at that, Yixing grins. “Do you want to see me dance first?”

“Can I?” She looks up, eyes round and twinkling. Yixing nods. He tells her to stand by the other side as he starts a more upbeat music. In no more than a few seconds, he dances as if it’s his own performance, doing body waves and hips rolls, even b-boy-ing. 

Once he is done, Joonmyeon is clapping her hands, smiling so brightly. “You are so amazing! That’s so cool! How long did you learn to dance?”

Yixing chuckles, “I started since I was eight.”

“Woooaahhh.” Joonmyeon makes a sound and Yixing laughs, throwing his head back. She is too damn cute.

“Now, let’s start your lesson?” He offers. Joonmyeon gives him a shy smile before they start the day.

One lesson turns into two, and two turns into three. Three grows into four and four to five, five to six. They get along very well, with Yixing who can coax her to open up and not to be too shy in front of the mirror. Joonmyeon gains her confidence and she can laugh openly now, rather than covering her mouth with her hand.

She was a terrible dancer at first, but then she slowly grows better and now she can do the routine of body waves. It’s good for her development, but it’s not good for Yixing, because the guy can’t help himself from wanting more from the girl.

Joonmyeon is such a sweet girl. She is very polite and kind, a bit naïve and gullible, but she is friendly when she gets to know the other person. Yixing sighs fondly, holding a palm against his cheek while he stares at her telling the story about her grandma’s little kitten mewing and asking for its food. Her eyes twinkle when she talks and her tiny fingers make cute gestures to emphasize the storytelling. Oh, how he wants her to be his fully.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she whispers an apology, “is my story boring?”

Yixing comes back to reality after daydreaming about her. “No, no! I’m listening. Don’t worry, hm?” He reaches to ruffle her hair. Joonmyeon bends her head down, nodding and hiding her shy smile.

As days go by, Joonmyeon starts to be better in her dance. She has lots of aegyo and Yixing can’t stand it. She tells him about how she is watching BaekSoo’s videos and she tries to imitate one dance routine. Yixing chokes on his saliva when she texts him about wanting to show him tomorrow.

On the next day, the rain falls quite heavy and Yixing waits anxiously. What if Joonmyeon gets caught under the rain? She could be sick. Should he text her and tell her that she doesn’t have to come today?

Ding dong. The bell rings and Yixing scrambles from the couch, almost tripping on the waste bin. He makes his way to the door, ripping it open and finding a drenched Joonmyeon standing there.

“Oh gosh.” He mutters, scurrying to lead the girl inside. Joonmyeon is shaking like a leaf and he pushes her into the bathroom. He tries to dry her with many towels and Joonmyeon even giggles at him. “I’m okay.” She whispers. 

Yixing leaves her to fetch his clean clothes to lend to her. She can’t stay in her wet clothes or she would be sick. Joonmyeon comes out of the bathroom, wearing his big t-shirt and his house sweatpants. The t-shirt hangs on one shoulder and she keeps pulling it up. The sweatpants are too big for her and she ties the string tightly, but they still hand loosely around her hips.

“Do I look funny?” She asks, tilting her head. Her glasses are drenched and her face is clear from any cover. Yixing feels his breathe gets stuck in his chest from how beautiful she is even though she looks like a mess.

He gets close. “No, you look beautiful as always.” He whispers softly, drying her damp locks with the towel. Joonmyeon gulps, bending her head down and thanking the towel to hide her pink cheeks.

“Are you cold?”

“A bit,” she mutters, “but I can warm myself with dance. I want to show you what I practiced.”

And that’s how Yixing is sitting on the chair, fidgeting nervously while Joonmyeon is jumping and doing some hips rolls while trying to match the song. She still has so many to learn, her joints are too stiff and she still trips over her own leg, but the way she moves is too… daring. BaekSoo’s dances are all provocative and sexy and they have a lot of dance moves involving chest popping and booty rolling. Yixing doesn’t expect to see the supposedly shy Joonmyeon to even try to do all of those.

Moreover with her dancing in his clothes, Yixing could hardly hold himself back. He is too deep for her already.

When she finishes, she glances at him, panting and waiting with a smile. Yixing shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“Uh, finish?”

“Yes! How was it? How was it?” She asks excitedly, jumping on her socked feet like a child, and that causes the t-shirt to hang back on her one shoulder. Yixing can see her bra strap and he takes a deep breath.

He rises up from the chair, walking towards her while all the time locks his gaze with hers.

“Are you sure you are really not a dancer?” He asks lowly. The questions takes Joonmyeon by surprise and the girl shakes her head. “N-No, I could never dance.” She stutters, finding it hard to look away from how heavy his gaze is on her.

“You sure?” Yixing asks and she nods. “Because by seeing you dance, I could see that you are good in moving your certain body parts.” He licks his lips, unable to control himself. Joonmyeon gulps and she takes a step back shyly, but Yixing won’t let that. He grabs onto her waist, clutching her flushed against him.

Joonmyeon looks up, gasping. Her round eyes stare straight into his and Yixing finds himself drowned in her.

He guides her to a slow dance, such a contrast to how they usually learn. Joonmyeon follows his steps, moving from left and right, as if they are doing a dance in the ballroom. As if she is the princess and he is a prince.

Yixing twirls her and traps her into his arms, pressing his chest against her back. Joonmyeon finds herself locking her eyes with Yixing on the reflection on the mirror. The aura between them is too slow, too sensual, yet at the same time too romantic.

Unable to hold himself, Yixing tilts his head down and he pecks her cheek. Joonmyeon gasps in surprise, her eyes closing down. Yixing keeps his nose pressed into her cheek, sniffing her sweet scent and squeezing her waist with his hands. It’s such a perfect time to kiss her but…

He releases her and walks out of the dance room, leaving her all alone.

Joonmyeon’s eyes snap open when she no longer feels the warmth around her. The door is closing when she stares at the reflection on the mirror. Her head bends down, staring at her fidgeting socked feet. With a quick decision, she makes her way out of the studio room and heads towards where she knows Yixing must be at.

True enough, Yixing is sitting on his bed in his bedroom. Joonmyeon makes her way inside, closing the door gently.

“Hey,” she whispers, sitting on the bed on the spot beside him. Yixing glances at him, smiling. “Hey. It’s still raining so I don’t think you will be able to go back home yet.”

Joonmyeon shakes her head. “Why did you leave me?”

“Why would you ask?”

She fiddles with her fingers, “I don’t know. I… I just don’t want you to leave me.”

Yixing stares at her, hesitating. “Joonmyeon, can I tell you something?”

“Yes?” She looks up. He leans closer to her, holding onto her cheek with his hand. “I really like you ever since I first saw you at BaekSoo’s performance.”

Joonmyeon gasps in shock, her eyes dart down shyly. Yixing waits for her reaction for quite a while. She fiddles with her fingers, her face slowly grows redder in each second. Eventually she lifts her head back and she sends him an embarrassed shy smile.

“I-I like you too.” She mutters, biting down on her lip. Yixing feels his heart thuds in his chest. “Really?” He asks. She nods her head, smiling. He grins widely. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Her eyes widen in surprise but then she quickly nods her head. “Y-Yes.”

Yixing pulls her to him, ignoring her yelp, as he hugs her tight. “Oh, gosh. Finally!”

Joonmyeon giggles softly into his shoulder. Yixing leans to peck her cheek, yet at the same time Joonmyeon tilts her head aside and their lips meet. The both of them stare in shock, before Yixing chuckles and he holds onto her face. He leans forward and kisses her lips softly. She whimpers, eyes closing as she grips onto the bed sheet.

Their first kiss is soft, full of light pecks and gentle smooches. Eventually, Yixing could hardly contain his excitement and he kisses her deeper, trapping her lip with his teeth. She gasps but doesn’t pull away, and instead, she tilts her head aside.

Yixing pushes her down to lie on his bed, continuing to kiss her deeply and passionately. Joonmyeon mewls, her mouth parts wider to let him dominate her. Yixing grunts and hovers on top of her, his hands coming down to caress her sides.

“I want to do so many things to you.” He whispers, pecking her cheek. Joonmyeon mewls. “W-What is that?”

Yixing stares at her. “Can I be really honest?” She nods.

“I want to touch you and give you the pleasure you deserve.” He says and she blushes. “I-Is it going to hurt?” She whispers.

“What?” Yixing asks back. Joonmyeon looks up at him, “Is it going to hurt?”

“You want to… let me?”

She nods shyly. “Grandma said… it’s only done by a married couple.” Yixing smiles and kisses her cheek. “I want to marry you, if you let me. I’m not kidding.” She looks up at him, before she nods her head.

Yixing reaches for the damn t-shirt and pulls it over her head. She is wearing the usual cotton bra yet she looks so beautiful. The sweatpants leave her and the cotton panty greets him. Yixing leans down to peck her neck, she gasps, and he trails kisses down to her chest. He kisses her bra, reaching to unclasp it.

Her breasts are not the biggest, yet they are also not the smallest. She is the perfect size, his favorite. He dives down to kiss her breasts, listening to her high yelps. Her chest heaves up and down as he drags his tongue along the center, moving down to her panty. He presses his nose to the slightly damp fabric and moans, before he pulls the panty down her legs.

Beautiful. Yixing chants as he pulls her close, stuffing his face against her core. Her voice cracks as she whimpers, because he eats her out, licking her wetly. He leans away when her legs are trembling. With his gaze on her, he sticks a finger into her, teasing. Joonmyeon cries, feeling confused at the good feeling of his thumb rubbing her clit and his now-two fingers rub her insides.

Yixing then goes to undress himself, making himself comfortable in between her legs, and he kisses her deeply. She moans, holding onto his arms tightly while he rolls a condom on his cock. He kisses her temple, pressing against her opening, before slowly pushing in. Joonmyeon cries in pain, throwing her head back as he pushes deep. 

It all goes so slow, a steady pace of Yixing pushing and pulling. Joonmyeon has her eyes closed, breathing heavily as he pleasures her. His hands caress her breasts, as he gently makes love to her sweetly. When the pace picks up, she cries into his mouth, feeling his cock spreading her open and his hands groping onto her tiny breasts. Yixing grunts in pleasure, his eyes roll back to his head.

“Ah,” Joonmyeon whimpers, coming in pleasure as he rubs her clit roughly. Yixing comes into the condom, kissing her lips breathlessly. He smiles, wiping her sweat away. She smiles up at him, her cheeks covered in deep red.

Yixing cuddles her into his chest, “I love you, Joonmyeon. Should we get married tomorrow?”

She whimpers in embarrassment, hitting his back with her little fist. Yixing laughs and goes to kiss her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my perv mind₍₍ (ง Ŏ౪Ŏ)ว ⁾⁾ Hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write? Haha. This is some kind of an introduction chapter ^^ The next updates will be going like this: chapter 2 for Chanyeol/Baekhyun, chapter 3 for Kai/Kyungsoo, and chapter 4 for Lay/Suho ^^
> 
> Hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
